Memories Consumed in Red and Yellow Flames
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk are teenage neighborhood friends. Nyota's house burns down in a tragic accident, killing her mother and father. Her brother is away in the military and Jim is the only thing closest to family she has. Jim lets her stay with him and Nyota finds out a secret she never knew. 6th Installment of Red & Yellow series


Sixth Installment of **Red and Yellow **series:

**Title: Memories Consumed in Red and Yellow Flames**

**Rating: M for mature sexual content**

**Word Count: 2,121**

**Summary: **Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk are teenage neighborhood friends. Nyota's house burns down in a tragic accident, killing her mother and father. Her brother is away in the military and Jim is the only thing closest to family she has. Jim lets her stay with him and Nyota finds out a secret she never knew.

* * *

James T. Kirk came running as soon as he saw smoke in his bathroom window. It was in the middle of the night and he came running out in gray sweatpants and a white undershirt. Jim's only a senior in Riverside High school at eighteen.

Jim jogs to a stop in front of his neighbor's burning house. Nyota stands next to him, her hand over her mouth and unshed tears in her eyes. Jim looks at her and only hesitates for a moment before pulling her into his arms.

"Are your parents okay?" She shakes her head no in his chest, gripping his undershirt tighter. "I'm so sorry. Where are you going to stay?"

"I d-don't k-know…"

"Come stay with me, we have room."

"O-okay."

Nyota has a soft fleece blanket wrapped around her and Jim carefully walks her to his home. When they reach his house Jim creeps them pass the living room and towards the stairs. He puts a finger to his lips when Nyota jumps at the sound of a bottle shattering.

Jim ushers Nyota behind her and turns to face his drunken step-father. The man towers over him and puts the whiskey bottle to his lips again.

"What are you doing out so late?" He slurs and Jim rolls his eyes.

"Like you give a rat's ass…"

Frank grabs him by his shirt and lifts him easily off the floor. "What'd you say to me?" Jim turns his head at the smell of his breath.

"I _said_, like you give a rat's ass." Frank drops him to the floor before his fist lands a solid punch on Jim's jaw.

The contact sends Jim crashing to the floor. Nyota watches in horror as Frank kicks her friend in the ribs, causing Jim to gasp and wince all at once. He bends over and lifts him by his shirt, slamming him into the wall.

Jim grasps his step-father's hands as they grip his shirt. Frank's fist flies into Jim's nose, cocking his head to the left. Out of blurry vision Jim faintly sees Nyota standing next to the staircase, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"GO!" Jim shouts before he's kneed in the crotch and thrown to the floor again. Nyota hesitates, desperately wanting to help him but Jim screams again, "NYOTA, GO UPSTAIRS, _NOW!"_ Nyota gasps before bolting up the stairs without a look back.

She runs into Jim's room and slams the door closed behind her. She crawls onto Jim's bed and pulls her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes tight.

Minutes later Jim manages to escape his step-father's drunken rage and runs into his bedroom. He locks the door and when he turns around Nyota gasps. Jim's lip is split, his eyebrow cut and his nose gushing.

Nyota stands up and runs to his bathroom, pouring cold water on a rag. She tells Jim to sit down on the bed as she begins to gently clean his wounds, telling him to tip his head back.

Jim studies her silently, the quiet and smart sixteen year old girl who's been his neighbor and friend for as long as he can remember.

When Nyota finishes and hands him a tissue for his nose Jim apologizes. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. How long has it been going on?" Jim shrugs and lies down. "I don't know…since Frank started drinking I guess."

Nyota never knew that the shining boy of Riverside suffered from such abuse. "He really did a number on you."

Jim surprises her by laughing at that. "You should've seen me last year when I had that broken hand and leg."

Nyota gasps in understanding, "he did that?"

"Yeah, broke my hand when he stomped on it, through me down the stairs and broke my leg."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jim shrugs again. He crawls up to the head of the bed and pats the spot next to him. Nyota crawls up to sit next to him and he turns on the TV.

They watch a marathon of old cartoons since it's a Friday. Jim smiles to himself when Nyota falls asleep with her head in his lap. Jim carefully removes her from his lap and rests her head on the pillow, covering her with the blankets.

Jim lies down next to her and begins to roll over onto his side away from her when a hand on his arm stops him.

Bright brown eyes look up at him and Jim stops, rolling onto his side to face her instead. "I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"No its fine…both of us can fit up here. Thank you for letting stay with you."

"What do you think is going to happen to you?"

"They'll probably put me in a foster home or something."

"Don't you have an aunt or uncle that you can live with?"

Nyota shakes her head numbly and curls into a ball, pulling the comforter up to her chin. "I wish you could just stay with me." Nyota looks up at him, "do you mean that or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Kind of both."

Nyota smiles and closes her eyes. "Hey, you wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?" Nyota asks.

"I used to do this with my niece." Jim rolls over and grabs a large shoe box. Nyota raises an eyebrow and giggles when the older boy pulls the comforter over their heads and opens the shoe box to what looks like small cubes made out of metal and wires, each one with a circle on top. Jim smiles and takes one out.

"You ever saw one of these before?" Nyota shakes her head and watches as he places it in between their bodies. Jim presses a button on the bottom and laughs at Nyota's surprised gasp.

Light shoots out of the circular opening and covers the blanket above them. Nyota watches, transfixed as a picture begins to show, right in front of them, as if she can touch them. There's a boy running in a park and giggling happily.

"You know who that is?"

"No…"

"It's me, when I was little." Nyota gasps again at the cute little boy with the bluest eyes running around on chubby legs, naked except for his little diaper. He falls but gets back up laughing and the whole virtual picture shakes as the person with the camera runs over to little Jim. The boy giggles and the person behind the camera asks, "What's your name?"

"Haha, Jim!" the boy shouts. The video ends, the light sucked back into the cube. Jim smiles and grabs another one.

There's a beautiful young woman with Jim's blue eyes and golden hair. Nyota looks at her and when the view widens she sees that the lady is pregnant.

"Who's that?"

"My mom…"

"What happened to her, where is she?"

"She killed herself when I was a boy."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. Why'd she do it?" Jim shrugs and continues watching the woman just sitting there watching them.

"Because my father died on the USS Kelvin; she went into a deep depression and finally couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Are you angry at her?"

Jim gazes at the woman practically sitting in front of them. He frowns and shakes his head. "No…I'm not, not anymore."

The person behind the camera asks, _"Do you want a boy or a girl?"_

_"A boy."_ The woman's voice is soft and sweet. _"Do you want him to be an athlete or a scholar?"_

_"Why can't he be both?"_

_"Oh I don't know; that's just not how it works."_

A boy around twelve walks into the kitchen and looks at both of them. "Who's that?"

"My brother, George, and before you ask, he ran away. And before you ask _why_, he did it because he hated Frank. Left me behind four years ago and I haven't seen him since. I _do_ hate him…he abandoned me and didn't protect me like he should have."

George rubs the sleep out of his eyes and glares at the man behind the camera. _"Dad, stop filming everything."_

_"He's just trying to capture memories, dear…like fireflies." _The woman answers and George walks over to take the camera. Suddenly the view turns to a man with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. The video ends.

"That was you dad, wasn't it?" Jim nods and grabs another one.

Nyota's eyebrows furrow together when she sees her house, the one now just burnt wood and ashes. The view zooms onto a window where she sees herself dancing in her bedroom. Jim realizes his mistake and moves to turn it off but Nyota stops his hand.

She watches herself spin and leap, she remembers it so well. A sigh is heard and then the view turns to Jim sitting on his window sill.

_"There's my sixteen year old neighbor. Her name's Nyota and I like her a lot but she's two years younger than me. She's only a junior and I'm a senior so it will never work. But she sure can dance."_

He shows Nyota dancing again and then she opens up the window. She sees Jim and smiles, politely waving. The video ends.

"I'm sorry, Nyota, I was just – ."

Nyota cuts him off and slams her lips to his. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as she kisses the talk of the town, the cutest, most wanted boy in all of Riverside. _How does he like me?_ Nyota thinks as Jim slowly begins to kiss her back.

Nyota's hand tangles in his short blond hair and Jim's arms wrap around her small waist. Nyota grows daring and rolls over so she straddles him but Jim somehow comes to his senses enough to pull away.

"We-we can't, you're only sixteen."

"So?" Nyota dives back in to kiss him but he resists. "And I'm eighteen. How would that look?"

"We're only two years apart, Jimmy."

"I know but I can't have sex with you despite that I really want to."

"I understand, then we don't have to – just kiss me."

She leans down and takes his lips. Jim hesitantly reciprocates. Jim wrestles her underneath him and rests his hands on her hips. Nyota presses herself closer to him, his erection digging into her thigh and making Jim groan.

"You're killing me."

"Than just give in."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can…just love me." Jim's eyes flicker to hers and he hesitates before replying, "You want me to love you?" Nyota nods and Jim sighs, "I'm not very good at that."

"Fine, I'll show you."

Nyota sits up, pushing the comforter off their heads, grabs the back of his neck, and crushes their lips together.

Jim allows the younger girl to take off his shirt and sweat pants. Jim pulls off Nyota's nightgown and rakes his eyes over her before taking her lips again.

Jim grinds his clothed arousal against Nyota's wet panties and makes them both moan. They grip each other tighter and Jim begins to create the roughest friction he can against his penis and her sex.

Jim slides his arms under hers and grips her back as they grind together towards their ends. Jim comes in his boxers with a shout and flops onto his back next to Nyota. Nyota comes afterwards with a jerk and faint gasp. They pant together and Jim turns to face her.

"When you're older maybe we can do the real thing."

"Okay." Nyota hides the smile on her face at being this intimate with the James T. Kirk of Riverside, Iowa. Jim pulls her into his side and kisses her forehead before they both drift off to sleep for the night.

* * *

FIN


End file.
